sequel to prom
by prettykurama
Summary: The sequel to my story Prom. Rated T to be safe.


**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the characters.**

**A/N: Ok so if you haven't read my story Prom yet I suggest you do or else you wont understand how we got to this point. Ok so for my story Prom I got a review that asked for a sequel. So here it is. I hope you enjoy and I will try to make this a few chapters if not it's just a one shot. Enjoy!**

You take her to the hotel and you tell the man at the front that you made a reservation for a room earlier. He asks you for your name and you tell him Kurt. He tells you that you're in room 109 and he hands you your key. You say thank you and you lead her to the room. You pass by many teenagers that you recognize from the prom walking to their rooms as well. You open the door and you let her walk in before you, saying beauty before fashion. She laughs as she walk across the room to lay on the bed. You drop your bags and walk over so your standing above her. She looks up at you and smiles. She moves so she's leaning on her elbows. You bend over to lean your face closer to hers. You place your hands on the bed next to hers and you lean your forehead on hers. You both close your eyes and just listen to the sound of each other breathing. You cover her hand with yours and you interlock your fingers.

You hold her gaze for a while until your name spills from her lips. Her voice is just above a whisper and she closes her eyes then reopens them. She asks you what you are doing and you don't know how to answer her. You begin to think about what you were just planning to do. You told her you got the hotel room to restore your friendship. What you were planning to do just now was kiss her and not stop until air was necessary and even then you would still go back for more. You realize that you liked the taste of her lips on yours, and you also liked the feel of them. You lean away from her to look at her form a distance. Still holding her hand you lay down on the bed beside her saying sorry. She asks you for what and you explain how you were thinking about kissing her instead of restoring your friendship. She tells you she wouldn't mind it if you kissed her.

You look at her smirking. You joke around saying oh really in a voice that makes her giggle. She blushes and shakes her head yes. You sit up a little and lean your face closer to hers.

"So you wouldn't mind if I leaned just a bit farther and kissed you?" you joke. She blushes and she grabs the collar of your shirt and pulls you down. You hum in shock as your lips connect roughly with hers. You let go of her hand and wrap your arms around her so your hands are resting on the small of her back. Her hands now spread across your back. You can feel your pulse getting faster and faster. You rotate your hips on her thigh and she gasps. You pull away from her and you call her name and she looks up at you. You explain that you should stop just to be safe. She understands and lets you go. You roll off the bed to grab the movies that you brought. But first you throw her, her bag and tell her she should go get comfortable and point her in the direction of the bathroom. She grabs her stuff and walks into the bathroom. You change your clothes as well. You also grab the movie and pop it in the player. You hear the click of the lock on the bathroom door indicating she's coming out. You turn around and see her enter the room. She drops her bag and climbs back on the bed. You notice she's holding the corsage you got her. You ask her why and she tells you that she plans to save it forever so she doesn't want it to be ruined in her bag so she's leaving it on the end table by her bedside. You say ok and climb into bed next to her. She asks you what movie you brought and you tell her Moulin Rouge. You know that it's one of her favorites so you brought it. She cuddles into you laying her head on your shoulder. You're glad you're wearing your gray hoodie or else she would be laying on something very boney. She holds your arm to her chest and your hands become intertwined once again.

About half way through the movie she's out cold and you look down because you hear a slight snore. You stare at her for a few minutes. Her face looks radiant from the glow of the TV. You can see the flashes of light off her face meaning that the movie is switching scenes. She shifts her body to get more comfortable and she pulls you down so you're laying on your back. She lays her head across your chest and you bring your free hand up to play with one of her perfect curls. You turn off the TV then turn and wrap your arm around her while you fall asleep. You feel her move again and this time you can feel that her face is buried into your chest and that she wrapped one of her arms around you holding you closer to her. Sleep quickly takes over and you are falling into darkness with her in your arms.

**A/N: Don't forget to review. And if u just think I should leave it a one shot or make more chapter tell me please.**


End file.
